Mononoke Karaoke
by Hime-chan2
Summary: Tsuzuki talks to group into going to a karaoke bar. There get there and Watari accidently orders a few too many drinks...thats when the singing begins.


Mononoke Karaoke  
By Hime-chan and Kojika  
  
Disclaimer: I wrote this fanfic with my sister, Kojika, awhile ago. I just happened to come across it recently while cleaning. We do not own the rights to Yami No Matsuei or the characters. There is major OOCness due to it needed to be that way. All of the songs sung in here are actually songs, though there are a few minor changes with some of the words. The pairings consist of Muraki/Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, and Watari/Tetsumi. It is rather shot but we hope you enjoy!  
  
Tetsumi dropped the newspaper onto the table, causing Tsuzuki to look up from devouring his pastry. "Uhh, morning Tetsumi," Tsuzuki grinned. Tetsumi tried not to laugh as the idiot whose face was speckled in frosting.  
"Good morning." Tetsumi took a seat beside Watari and pushed up his glasses on his nose. A drop of glaze from Tsuzuki's pastry fell and landed on the newspaper. Tsuzuki wiped the frosting off with his finger and went to lick it off. He stopped when an ad in the newspaper caught his attention.  
"Hm...karaoke?" Tsuzuki put down his pastry to get a closer look at the ad. "Hey, hey! Tetsumi lets go sing at a karaoke bar tonight!"  
Tetsumi sighed, "Maybe a break would be good for all of us. I'll go tell the others." He got up and left the room.  
  
The bar was crowded and smelled of smoke and alcohol. Tsuzuki and the group made their way to a round table at the far end corner of the room. A flash of metallic silver caught Tsuzuki's eye and he froze on the spot.  
"Oh Tsuzuki-san, what a surprise," Muraki greeted with his usual arrogance. Under his arm he carried a silver cylinder case. What it contained only he knew.  
"Muraki," Tsuzuki growled under his breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Don't be so rude, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki pouted, flipping his hair back, revealing his hidden eye. "Even the evil need to take a break and have some fun." While Tsuzuki and Muraki were arguing, a waitress came over. Watari took charge of ordering the drinks and ordered a few too many. Within the hour the serious group and turned into a bunch of giggling schoolgirls (Not literally). "Tsuzuki-san, let's finally settle our differences with a simple card game," Muraki suggested, an evil smirk appearing on his face. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a deck of cards.  
"Fine" Tsuzuki giggled. "If I win you'll leave me alone for the rest of my life, in other words, forever." He hiccupped grinning.  
"Alright, but if I win your body will belong to me." Muraki's grin widened into a sickening smile. They started to play and it was over almost instantly. Tsuzuki had lost. Before Tsuzuki could protest, Muraki had snapped a dog collar around his neck and dragged him up onto the stage by a leash. Muraki picked up a microphone and the crowd went silent. He started singing. "Baby you belong to me. Oooh oooh, yes you do. Yes you, you are my affection." Muraki wrapped the leash around his arm, pulling Tsuzuki closer. "I can make you want to cry. Oooh oooh, yes I do. Yes I do, I will be good. You're like a cruel device, your body cold like ice. Poison for my veins, I'm..." While singing, Muraki slowly began to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt. He then leaned in and gave the surprised Tsuzuki a kiss. Suddenly Muraki's head flew back and his glasses went flying as a fist connected with his face. Everyone looked over to see Hisoka standing there, bangs covering his eyes.  
"Hisoka...?" Tsuzuki blinked. Hisoka hiccupped in reply.  
"Damn you, Hisoka!" Muraki cried, jumping off of the stage and running to the bathroom. Tsuzuki sat there with a shocked look on his face. Hisoka looked at the audience who were beginning to chant "sing, sing." Blushing, Hisoka hesitantly picked up the microphone that had dropped to the floor.  
Hisoka took a deep breath. "He wanders off, I'm just lost without him. Doesn't hear a word I say." Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Tsuzuki, who was still sitting there on stage. "I try to give advice, I tell him twice. He won't listen, he's got to do it his own way." There was a slight pause, "He drives me crazy, all of the time. He drives me crazy; he drives me out of my mind. Why do I worry bout him, why do I care? I don't know why I let it phase me, but he drives me crazy." Tsuzuki stood up slightly dazed, and made his way over to Hisoka. "He's here and there, everywhere just lookin. Always finding something new. I know he's kind of strange. He'll never change. Oh tell me, what's a guy supposed to do?" Hisoka stopped. Tsuzuki had started crying and hugged Hisoka tightly. "Eh? Tsuzuki?" Hisoka lead Tsuzuki off of the stage and Watari ran up past them.  
Eagerly, he grabbed the microphone from Hisoka and took the spot on center stage. "Me next! Me next!" Watari began singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time."  
"Tsuzuki...what's wrong...?" Hisoka sat the crying Tsuzuki down then sat beside him.  
"I...I didn't want a kiss from Muraki..." Tsuzuki stammered between tears.  
Hisoka patted Tsuzuki on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure one day you will get a kiss from the girl of your dreams." Hisoka leaned in and licked the tears off of Tsuzuki's cheek.  
"But...but I don't want a kiss from a girl...I want you Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki jumped Hisoka then pinned him to the floor.  
"Hit me baby one more time!" Watari bowed after he finished up the song. The crowd went wild, and Watari bowed once more. He then jumped off the stage and into Tetsumi's arms, knocking him onto his back. "Tetsumi, it's your turn! Watari helped Tetsumi up to his feet then shoved him on the stage.  
Tetsumi gulped nervously then pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "A diamond life is just what I need, pleasure and joy forever. Get what I can get 'cos life is a bet, no pleasure and pain together. But you know for sure there is something I miss. I'll let you guess, I know you will get it." Tetsumi turned to blow a kiss in Watari's direction. "Cuz I would forget everything for a kiss, but if you've got some, money I know would be better. Give me love and money, give me your love my baby. Give me kisses honey. I deserve the best you know it. Give me love and money: I have the rest already. Love and money coming from you is what I need."  
Watari ran up onto the stage and glomped Tetsumi. "Oh, I never knew you felt that way!" He placed a kiss on Tetsumi's cheek.  
Tsuzuki walked up onto the stage, a big smile on his face. "I'll wrap up the singing tonight, so everyone get ready!" Tsuzuki summoned his four guardians; Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. "Let's hit it boys!" he began. :It's time to duel and there's no backing down."  
"Your move!" The guardians sang in the background.  
"In the soul is where magic is found."  
"Your move!"  
"We've played this game before, but never quite this way. It's like an all out way with murders everyday...Tsuzuki, I'm the god of death. Tsuzuki."  
"Your move!"  
Applause arouse throughout the bar, as the other drunks got to their feet. Hisoka stripped off his clothes to reveal a dominatrix outfit, and pulled out a whip. "O hohohohohohoho! Tsuzuki darling, time to play!"  
"Wait!" Muraki yelled leaping from the bathroom, cylinder case in hand. "There is one singer left!" He set the case down on the stage and whipped off the cover. Saki's head floated in some greenish liquid. Muraki lifted it by its hair and Saki's eyes suddenly shot open.  
"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic..."  
  
Tsuzuki shot up in bed dripping with sweat. He looked at the bed with a weird look. Was it just his imagination or was his bed damp? The door opened and Hisoka peaked his head in. "Has your fever gone down?" Tsuzuki nodded and Hisoka turned to leave.  
"Hey Hisoka."  
"Hm...?" Hisoka glanced over his shoulder at Tsuzuki.  
"Want to go to a karaoke bar tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"It might be fun."  
"..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
